


Crimson Love

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: The Venthyr Campaign [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, So is the Accuser, Theotar is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: After another successful Ember Court, Renathal and the Maw Walker have an enlightening discussion...
Relationships: Renathal (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Venthyr Campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Crimson Love

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote it! Sorry to all my user subscription people who had hoped for more Mystrade... This time you get WoW!

“He’s not here,” Theotar says loudly from the other side of the room. 

He is polishing a tea cup—one of the few surviving. The last Ember Court had been… a bit too dangerous. I make a mental note to organise a new tea set from somewhere. Or maybe he’d like some tea from Azeroth? Not that I’ve been home in what feels like years, though it has been mere months.

“Where is he?”

Theotar shrugs. “Hasn’t shown up since the court.”

I frown. “I’m going to look for him.”

“Good luck,” he says while walking by. “If he doesn’t want to be found, you will never find him.”

“He wouldn’t go far…” I muse. “He works too hard.”

I turn and walk towards the stairs. My steps are muffled by the freshly laid out carpet. A new addition, like so many things here. Some of which I have helped source. It’s no hardship. Yes, Revendreth is dark, harsh and cold… but it has started to feel like home. I walk along the anima lamps, glowing again because the reservoir is more than full. I’ve taken great care that it is. They live off it, after all. All my new friends… and of course the prince.

I’ve reached the mirror, which connects Sinfall to the surface. The guards nod at me as I approach it. The sensation of stepping through a mirror is strange. I still haven’t gotten used to it. It’s like dipping into water made of electricity. It’s like I’m not even wearing armour—like it’s running over my bare skin. I shake my head, long hair falling in waves. I’m still wearing the formal dress from the party. It’s dark silk and velvet, red accessories. A black flower crown, a long cape. I’ll change again for new adventures, but that’s tomorrow. Tonight I want to relax. I had wanted to wind down with Renathal, for once. Finally managed the courage to ask him, yet he isn’t there.

“Just my luck…” I mumble as I reach the top of the stairs.

“Maw Walker!”

It’s Lord Garridan. He can never sit still.

“My lord,” I welcome him with a slight bow as he floats over.

“I was mulling over the guest list for the next court and thought it might be wise to extend an invitation to Lady Moonberry. There was talk of her being interested in the proceedings…”

“It’s good of you to keep track of these things. I will visit her to extend our invitation for next week.”

“Wonderful. What would we do without you?” he asks.

I just smile and he turns away after a bow, scribbling something furiously as he floats. Lady Moonberry, huh? Haven’t seen her in a while. I hope she accepts. For now, though, my thoughts are elsewhere. On a whim I look up and around… and spot something high on the tower. It could be… Yes. I walk over, taking care not to be too hasty. Temel greets me as I go by, but he is exhausted from the party as well, doesn't pay me much mind. I walk up through the ruins until I reach the top.

There he is: Prince Renathal. He’s sitting on the edge of a ruined balcony, staring into the red sky, towards the flow of anima being drawn down into the Maw. I can only see his back, but I can already see that he is not well. He sits slumped, doesn’t even realise I’m approaching.

“Prince Renathal…” I say as I stand behind him.

“What?” he perks up, clearly snapping out of something. He seems confused until he lays eyes on me and his features soften. “Ah, Maw Walker… What can this humble, fallen prince do for you?”

“I was looking for you. I thought… I…”

“What is it?”

I swallow. From my backpack I draw a bottle of wine and hold it up with a smile, before I change my mind.

“I thought we could share a drink? Toast a successful court?”

His eyes widen in surprise. Of course. I’ve never asked something like it before. He seems torn, then he smiles.

“It would be my honour,” he says.

Renathal shrugs out of his coat and puts it on the stone floor next to him, pats the fabric.

“Please, sit down.”

“I couldn’t possibly…”

“Nonsense. I couldn’t let the saviour of the Shadowlands take a seat on the cold floor. Sit.”

He is actually smiling, so I do sit down. His coat is soft and velvety as I brush my hands over it. The air isn’t very cold here, but it also isn’t warm. Luckily there is no wind. I put the bottle of wine on the floor between us and draw two small cups from my backpack as well.

“Ah, always prepared,” Renathal says and takes them from me. My fingers brush his in passing and they are so warm…

We toast to the party, his eyes lingering on mine for a while after he sips.

“This is good!” he says and takes a look at the bottle.

“It’s nothing special in itself, but I did put it inside an anima container for a few days.”

“Ah, that’s why it tastes so… lively.”

He turns back towards the sky and I can feel the change in his mood. It’s heavy. He takes another sip, sighs deeply.

“Is it alright for me to be here like this? To just be and enjoy myself?”

“Why shouldn’t it be?” I ask.

“Revendreth is falling apart. I should be out there, doing everything I can…”

I look at his profile, at his silver hair glinting in the cautious light from below, where the dredgers are cleaning up the candles, wrangling the animals.

“You’re doing so much,” I say. “You’re the one who’s keeping all of us together. Sinfall is only here—we are only here—because you inspire us.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind. Yet I can’t help but feel… useless sometimes. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be saying this at all.”

I take a leap of faith and put my hand on his, where it was lying between us. He looks at me in surprise when I squeeze it.

“Why are you feeling useless?” I ask.

“Because… because I make everyone else work and do nothing myself. Because I make you shoulder all the hard tasks! You are out there every day, rallying the Venthyr, supporting the other covenants… even diving into the Maw itself to free the tortured souls!”

“You’re not making me do anything,” I say with emphasis. “I chose to be here, with the Venthyr.”

“But why? Someone as… full of life as you shouldn’t even be in the Shadowlands… least of all in Revendreth. You are… your light is much more suited to Bastion.”

I blush, hope it isn’t visible. My hand is shaking a bit where I hold his. He notices right away, lets his other hand cover mine to hold it. So warm…

“I was impressed. I admire the Venthyr… sworn to make souls face their sins. It’s admirable to pledge one’s eternity to helping others this way,” I say. It’s the truth, but not the whole truth. “I… saw the people here torn apart by Denathrius’ crime… and… I saw you, standing tall despite it all. Standing tall still.”

“I am much smaller than you believe.”

“Yet we’ve come so far. Castle Nathria is in reach.”

“Yes… We’ve come far. But only because you’re here,” he says and his voice is soft, breaking slightly. He holds my hand tighter. “I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“You would… I believe you would…” I whisper.

He smiles, both sad and hopeful. “Luckily I don’t have to be contemplating this. Thank you.”

I swallow. His amber eyes are burning into mine. Somehow I lose courage. I avert my eyes, while my heart is pounding, hurting.

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

“Maw Walker…” he says gently. “Please let me know if I’m reading this… wrong…”

He moves closer, puts his arms around me. He smells of the wine, of warm smoke, of cinnamon. I have caught the aroma before, in passing, but this close… it’s overwhelming. Warm, soft, home. Before I can think I sink into his embrace, press my face into the warm leather on his chest. It’s as far as I reach. He’s so tall he could smother me.

“Not wrong.”

“Good.”

I feel him lean down and he kisses the top of my head. Can it be… can it really be?

“I didn’t only stay with the Venthyr because of my admiration for them. I also stayed because of you,” I admit in a whisper. “I… from the first moment I saw you I was drawn to you, inexplicably.”

Renathal holds me closer. I can feel him shiver. How can one be so powerful, yet so… soft? It’s exactly what made me fall for him.

“I said I wouldn’t be here without you, but I didn’t just mean your effort towards our cause. I can stand tall because I stand tall for you,” he says. “Please, stay with me.”

“Until the end.”

“You know we’re here forever?”

My fingers tighten in his shirt. “Yes. Well… You are. I will grow old and die.”

“I will personally escort your soul back to Revendreth. You will be the most beautiful and powerful Venthyr of all time.”

“Favouritism? Isn’t that a sin?”

He laughs, a low rumble in his chest. It feels nice. “I think you did enough for the Shadowlands to grant you this boon. Besides, I choose to believe that love isn’t a sin.”

I look up to see his eyes glimmer warmly. 

“Love?” I ask, my heart hammering.

“You are indispensable to me. I came up here because I couldn’t stand how much my heart was hurting, seeing you as the glowing centre of the party. Knowing I couldn’t… I couldn’t even touch you. But then you came here and…” he sighs. “I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There are tears running down his face as he leans down to kiss me. His lips are full and giving. I sigh as he licks across mine. His teeth are catching on my skin and I gasp. They are sharp. It should feel dangerous, yet I feel safe in his arms. Safe and protected.

“Come here,” he says and draws me up on his lap.

Across his thighs, I’m pressed close to his chest. It feels right. We lose ourselves in deep kisses, his large hands on my back. I dig my fingers into his hair. It’s silky and feels incredible. I trace his ear with my fingers and he chuckles into my mouth.

“I haven’t been truly happy for… hundreds of years. I can’t even describe how… blissful this feels,” he murmurs. “I don’t know how I can hide this in front of the others.”

“You don’t need to. I would be proud to be seen with you.”

Renathal sucks in a breath and searches my eyes. “Don’t you think it would be the very thing you accused me of? Favouritism? What would the other covenants think if they knew?”

“I’ve already chosen the Venthyr. I don’t care.”

“Then I won’t care either.”

He kisses me forcefully, pushes me back until I lay flat on the ground, the soft velvet of his coat under my back. Still he doesn’t let up, pins my wrists, panting softly as he explores my mouth. I am only too happy to let him have me. This is all I wanted and more. He’s so gentle it almost moves me to tears. I shiver underneath him, heat pooling in my stomach. When he hears my low moan, he stops, draws back and looks at my face. He looks so beautiful in the low light.

“Are you… do you…”

“Yes, please.”

He shudders, rolls over and lies down on his side, next to me. His fingers slowly glide from my cheek down over my throat, until his hand settles on my breast. The weight alone feels amazing. His lips find mine again and distract me as he pushes the fabric down. I moan and push into his hand as it touches my skin, deeply breathing in the smoky aroma emanating from him.

“Hush, my love. You wouldn’t want the others below to find us, would you?”

“I don’t think I can…”

He smiles and draws a handkerchief from  
his pocket. “Open up.”

I take the cloth into my mouth. He leans over me and sucks my nipple into his. I convulse under him, but he pins me easily with his weight. He licks across the hard flesh, humming contently.

“May I?” he asks as his hand drifts lower. I nod. “Thank you.”

His hand slips between my legs, under the dress. He pushes my undergarments to the side and lets his fingers glide through the wetness. I can feel him  
shudder, hear him groan. I’m glad for the cloth between my lips, muffling my moans as he starts rubbing. I am so tense. It won’t take long. He sucks on my nipple again, his hot breath on my skin. It takes nothing at all to make me come and he holds me down, pushes me through it.

I pant as he draws the cloth from my mouth. It’s wet. So wet. He releases a shaky breath, opens his trousers and wraps the cloth around his erection. It’s… as large and thick as my forearm. I knew it would have to be, him being so much taller than me, but seeing him is… something else. He strokes himself with the handkerchief, lying on his side. I join him, kissing him deeply. He sobs into my mouth and then he’s coming. I muffle his shouts with my own mouth, hold him as he’s shaking. Finally he comes down, yet still breathing heavily.

“Sleep in my chamber tonight,” he says.

“Gladly.”

He gives me a shy smile and a sweet kiss. He looks younger. Satisfied. I probably look the same. We clean up with a bit of help from my water magic, set our clothes right. Renathal snatches the bottle and hands me another cup of wine. It tastes even sweeter now that I can sit on his lap, leaning against his broad chest. He plays with my hair as we both stare into the sky.

“We will make it right, won’t we? Together.”

I squeeze his hand. “All my power, influence and anima belong to you. I will be your weapon and shield. Together we will take Denathrius down.”

“With you at my side I believe it… and so does everyone else in Sinfall. You think they rally behind me, but they rally behind you.”

“Behind us, love,” I say and kiss his hand. “Behind us.”

“Yes,” he says and his voice is breaking again.

Soon the bottle is empty and he helps me to stand. I brush down my dress and take his offered arm. Together we walk down the steps. It’s late now. Everyone is exhausted from the party, so the tower and the courtyard are empty. We walk down to the mirror and enter Sinfall together. At the bottom of the stairs we hear voices. I look up to meet Renathal’s gaze and he nods, so we walk on, together.

Around the corner we see Theotar talking with the Accuser. Theotar sees us first and the smile splitting his face makes me feel warm.

“My prince! Maw Walker! Are congratulations in order?” he beams.

“I believe so,” Renathal replies.

The Accuser frowns. “Am I to understand you entered a relationship?”

I blush, yet nod. The Accuser… my respect for her borders on fear, yet I trust her with my life. She raises an eyebrow as she looks at Renathal.

“So you finally told her.”

Renathal shakes his head. “I wasn’t as courageous. She came to me.”

“My, my. There’s hope for you yet, Maw Walker. Now… if I find you breaking my prince’s heart, I will break your bones.”

“Noted,” I state.

She nods curtly and turns to walk away. As she passes Renathal, they lock eyes for a moment.

“So this isn’t a secret?” she asks.

“Not at all,” he says.

“Good.”

And she is gone. Theotar grins as he excuses himself. Just like that we are left alone in the vast hall. Renathal takes my hand and leads me to a narrow mirror. As he puts his hand on it, it activates and he pulls me through. The chamber behind it is small and very warm. There are no windows… Just a large bed, a desk with countless documents and a shelf overflowing with so many artifacts I can’t even take them all in. I don’t need to. Renathal draws me into his arms and leans down to kiss me. I smile against his mouth.

“Let’s get some rest,” he says. “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. I’m going to announce my love for you in front of all of Sinfall.”

“Don’t you think everyone will know by then? You told Theotar.”

“My friend would never blab. And even if he did, I still want to make it official.”

“Yes. I would like that too.”

Renathal smiles. He takes the flowers from my hair and puts them on the desk. We slowly take off our clothes piece by piece, until we’re left with nothing. He’s somehow gaunt, yet muscular. I put my hand on his chest and let it glide down his ribs.

“I’m afraid I may not fit your beauty standards,” he says.

“Hush. You’re beautiful to me.”

He smiles and picks me up, carries me to the bed. I sink into his embrace under the blanket, strong arms around me, the aroma of smoke and cinnamon in my nose. Tomorrow I will once again venture out to do my part in saving Revendreth. Tonight I will sleep in the arms of the man I have come to love more deeply than life itself.


End file.
